This invention relates generally to lifting and mounting devices known as hoists, and more particularly to portable foldable hoists designed for ease of operation, maneuverability and storage within a small area.
Heretofore, relevant art taught hoists which were strong and utilitarian, but quite cumbersome. While some such devices could be taken apart and stored, breaking them down for storage was a major operation, as was reassembling them. When assembled, these devices were large, cumbersome and unwieldy in operation, and required large storage space. When dissembled for easier storage, because of the large number of parts, some parts were easily lost. None of the prior art shows the unique structure which is disclosed by applicant.
Prior art patents which may be relevant to this device are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,956; 4,021,017; 4,190,233; and 4,118,010.